


Wrecked and Pleading

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Community: femslash100, Double Penetration, F/F, Fucking Machines, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All there is left for Felicity is to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked and Pleading

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks/ 5. - begging. Can be read as a sequel to "The Newest Addition (to the Toy Collection)".

“Stop. Please stop,” Felicity begged as spasm after spasm wrecked her. “I can’t take anymore.” Collapsing onto the bed, she tried to squirm away from the intrusion. “I think I might pass out,” she gasped, sounding like she was about to cry.

Sara stopped the machine immediately. She had made Felicity come over and over again, so often Sara had lost count. She pulled the dildos out. Both Felicity’s holes were gaping widely. With a satisfied sigh, Sara let a hand travel down Felicity’s body, from her neck down to her ass and between her cheeks. 

Felicity jerked away, overstimulated and hypersensitive. “Please, Sara…no more.”

“Sorry,” Sara apologized and took her hand away. She’d never seen Felicity this spent. “How about you nap for a bit, then a hot bath, and we’ll have Chinese food and watch a movie?”

“That sounds really nice,” Felicity mumbled sleepily with her face pressed into the pillow. 

“Yeah, it does.” Sara placed a kiss on Felicity’s shoulder. When she started to get up, Felicity reached out to her. 

“Hold me for a while?” 

There was no doubt that Sara loved it when she had Felicity taken apart and down to begging, but this kind of pleading was breaking her heart.

“Of course, sweetie,” Sara said, already shifting on the bed. They ended up spooned together with Sara behind Felicity, chin tucked over Felicity’s shoulder and her arm over Felicity’s waist. “I’ve got you.”

The End


End file.
